


Please

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Luke - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, call them the virgin diaries?, he's a virgin btw that's why everything is so heightened, he's begging which is hella hot, here's the bj one, if i do then this is part 1, ok im done now, should i do a series of these?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, please, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>luke bj blurb bc honestly him and begging are my weaknesses so i decided to combine them. that was a bad idea. i'm in hell now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

She's sitting near him on her couch, her legs in his lap and mischievous smile on her face as she takes a sip of her tea. He can no longer ignore it so he turns his head to her and tilts it. "What?"  
  
"Nothin'" She replies, still smiling. She's keeping something from him on purpose. She wants him to beg and for some strange reason, he does just that.   
  
"Tell me." He insists, a slight whine in his voice. She giggles and shakes her head.   
  
"Nope."  
  
" _Please_?" He begs. Again, she giggles and shakes her head. He pouts and then sighs in defeat.   
  
"Fine." He frowns. This causes her to laugh, loud and happy. She gently caresses his face and cards her hand through his hair.   
  
"Alright, fine. I'll tell you." She clears her throat and sits back, drawing away from him. The loss of contact between them is disappointing, but he wants to know what she has to tell him so he keeps his feelings in check.   
  
"I was just thinking about kissing you." She confesses. "I was thinking about kissing you and what you'd taste like." He quickly grows red and bites at his lip ring. His eyes drop down to his jeans. She's so damn blatant. Every time she says something, he either blushes or makes a total fool out of himself. What can he even say to that?  
  
"Can I kiss you to find out?" She asks. He glances at her to see that she's staring at him with an intense look in her eyes. _Holy shit,_ he thinks, _she's serious. Dead serious._  
  
"Um, yeah." He mumbles, still not looking exactly in the eye. She only chuckles in response and places a hand on his cheek. Slowly but surely, she trails her fingertips along his jaw and grabs his chin gently. Turning his head and tilting it downwards, she leans in and presses her lips to his. His eyes fall shut as he becomes lost in the kiss.   
  
Her lips are soft and wet. Her tongue slides along his bottom lip with practiced ease and he opens his mouth, letting her tongue slip inside. He can taste her as she can taste him and he hums delightedly as he realizes that Creme Brûlée flavored tea tastes really good. He's not interested in drinking it though. He's interested in kissing it off of her lips and tasting off of her tongue.   
  
Then, much too soon, she breaks the kiss and draws away. Her face is flushed and she bites on her lip while looking him up and down. "You do taste good." She tells him. He blushes deepest shade of fire engine red.   
  
"So do you." He tells her despite his loud blush. He looks at her to see that she's smiling widely.   
  
"Do you wanna taste each other some more?" She asks. Her voice is deliciously low and alluring. All of a sudden, Luke realizes he needs her. He's not sure in what way, but he just knows that he does. Luke swallows and forces out the one word he can think of.  
  
"Please."   
  
That's all it takes.   
  
She practically rips his mug from his hands and sets it on the table next to hers. Then her lips are on his, her hands are in his hair, and she's straddling him. Actually _straddling_ him. Holy shit.   
  
He panics for a micro-second before some extremely latent instinct kicks in and he begins to kiss her back. He can now skillfully move his tongue and brush his fingertips along her spine. Those small touches produce small sighs of pleasure and in part, those small noises produce a tremendous increase in his confidence.   
  
Luke gently winds his hand in her hair and gently pulls her head back, revealing her neck to him. He begins to kiss down the hull her throat, eliciting small moans of delight. He smiles against her skin. Knowing that _his_ touches and _his_ kisses make her act this way are a major boost to his sexual ego.   
  
Then her hands slip underneath his shirt. Then, they start moving.   
  
Unfamiliar sensations cause him to break his attack on her neck and bury her head in her shoulder. A small groan escapes his lips.   
  
She removes a hand, not that he notices, and uses it to cup his face. She kisses hip deeply once and then kisses him again, but only getting his bottom lip. She sucks at his lip ring before kissing down the rest of his neck. She kisses this one spot on the corner of his jaw that makes him moan, loud and throaty, and thrust upwards into her. He goes red with embarrassment. She chuckles and whispers, "Found it."   
  
What does that mean, he thinks a little too soon.  
  
She zeroes in on that spot and starts to grind down on him at the exact same time. The combination is mind-boggling. He can't think, he heart is threatening to break open his sternum, and he can't control his body at all. Loud moans keep leaving his mouth and he's starting to get hard. Things will get awkward if they don't stop soon, not that he wants to. Everything feels so good. So incredibly good.   
  
"Can I," Her voice is husky and urgent, "Can I get to know you?"   
  
"Please," He begs, "Please, please."   
  
That small appeal is all she needs. Her hands work quickly as she somehow get his shirt off. She presses hot, wet kisses down his chest before moving up to his lips and then his neck. Her teeth scrape along the hull of it and tear him open, scattering him along the couch. His mind has officially broken. He's lost; in her, in himself, in this moment. He starts to drown in her touch. There are just too many feelings going on. He wants _them_ to stop. He wants _her_ to keep going.  
  
"Oh god baby. Please, please!" Please what? Stop? **Continue**.  
  
He's fully hard now and she takes notice. She rests her hands on his hips and looks him deeply in the eyes. "Do you want it?"   
  
He nods like a broken bobblehead. She shakes her head.   
  
"Use words, Luke." She demands. She's so hot and he's so weak. He whimpers as he meets her intense stare. "Do. You. Want. It?"  
  
 _More than I want anything in the entire world!_   
  
"Yes. Oh god yes. Please! _Please_!"   
  
She merely chuckles and kisses him passionately. "Then you got it." She mumbles against his lips.   
  
She undoes the button to his jeans and then his fly. He watches, entranced, as she stands and pulls the garment from his legs. It's like it doesn't even happen though because before he knows it, she back in between his legs, palming his cock and kissing him. The pressure and warmth of her  hand combined with the sucking that she's doing to his bottom lip make him whine loudly. He's going to come and they haven't even _done_ anything yet.   
  
His boxers are discarded within the next second. His cock stands at attention; it's bright pink from waiting for so long, swollen to the point where it's starting to hurt, and there is a whole lot of precum leaking from the head. She doesn't say anything. He closes his eyes from embarrassment. He hopes that she's not judging him.  
  
"Oh wow," She breathes, "You're perfect." She tells him as if she's reading his mind.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Pressing her right thumb to his head and wrapping two fingers around his cock, she repeats, "You're perfect." He cries out and sinks into the couch. She then starts to move her hand up and down his shaft while he nearly bites through his bottom lip, trying not to scream from pleasure. Tears gather in his eyes from all the extreme emotions.   
  
_This is all too much,_ he thinks, _but I don't want her to stop. Ever._   
  
Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, and worse, she takes him into her mouth. He moans, thin, high, and damn near close to a scream. She was so right. Mouths _are_ a wonderful thing. The heat...the moisture...the sucking. He feels like he's going to faint if she doesn't stop soon.   
  
Then, he looks down at her and whines at the sight before him.   
  
Her hair is sticking to her forehead, her mouth and hand are both wrapped around his cock, and she looks absolutely gorgeous.   
  
His chest starts to heave. Moans bubble up from his throat. A hot pit of fire erupts low in his stomach. He's going to come soon and there's nothing he can do about it. He tries to resist it, he really does, but then he looks down at her just as she decides to look up at him and suck particularly hard. He has no other choice but to let go, so he does.   
  
Black rims his vision. He starts to see in technicolor. Fire spreads all over his body and with a loud, "Oh baby, _please_!" He comes.   
  



End file.
